


Get the candy Gabriel

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Halloween Spooptacular [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Arguing, Candy, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, halloween spooptacular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Spooptacular day 13!</p><p>You keep eating all the Halloween Candy before Halloween so now I have to go out and buy more so the trick or treaters will have something and you’re pissing me off. (Gabriel, but in his defense Dean helped him eat it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get the candy Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try really hard to catch up by the end of this weekend. We'll see if real life intrudes. But I am trying!

Sam opened the snack cabinet and frowned. He shifted some stuff out of his way before he growled and slammed it shut. He walked into the living room where Gabe was lounging on the couch.

“Gabriel I swear to god.”

He cocked his head. “What’s a matter babe? Your face is doing that thing where you look all pissed and your eyebrow is actually twitching.”

“How many times are you going to make me go to the store?”

“What are you talking about?”

Sam stomped into the room and pointed at all the empty candy wrappers all over the table and the floor. “You don’t even bother to hide it. The least you could do was go get more.”

“But you know where it’s on sale.” Gabriel whined and Sam rubbed his eyes in irritation.

“We keep talking about this. I know you love candy. And that’s fine. But what did I say that big bag was for?”

Gabriel looked ever where but at him. “Halloween.”

“Not just Halloween. Who was that candy for specifically?”

“Trick or treaters.” Gabriel mumbled. “But we have plenty of time to get them more.”

Sam threw his hands up. “I shouldn’t have to keep buying the kids candy because you shouldn’t be eating it! Every time you finish the bag I have to go get more so we have something for the kids who come around.”

“In my defense-.”

“No. No more defenses.”

“IN MY DEFENSE.” Gabriel said again much louder and Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re brother has been helping me eat the candy.”

Sam walked up to the table and snatched about 20 candy wrappers up and held them up. “This was Dean?”

“Not that _specifically_.”

“I’m not going shopping again. You are. Now.”

Gabriel groaned. “Why now? Can’t I go later?”

“No. Because you’ll put it off until I end up doing it.” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s arm and hauled him off the couch.

“Come on Sammy.”

Sam shook his head. He was beyond annoyed. “No. I’ve done this 4 separate times already. You’re going.”

He shoved Gabriel to the door and out it. Gabriel turned around and grabbed the door frame to keep Sam from closing it on him.

“I need shoes! And my keys. I don’t even have my wallet. How do you expect me to pay for it?”

Sam held up his hand. “Stay.” He turned on his heel and snatched his own wallet and keys from the side table and shoved them at Gabriel. Then he bent down and grabbed the closest shoes, a pair of flip flops, and kicked them into the hallway.

“It’s like 30 degrees.” Gabriel said staring at the flip flops. Sam shrugged again.

“You’re only going to the store. So hurry up before you get frostbite.”

Gabriel shoved the wallet into his pocket and glared at Sam as he slipped on the flip flops. “You’re mean tonight.”

“No, I’m annoyed. Maybe if I make you go out, you won’t keep eating the KIDS candy.” He shut the door on any response Gabriel might have had and he chained the top lock. “Don’t bother coming back without enough candy for all the kids in the building, because I am not letting you in without it.”

“I still love you muffin!” Gabriel yelled through the door, his own irritation finally getting to him. Sam tapped the door and turned to finish cleaning up Gabriel’s mess.

“Hey! Tell me you still love me!” Gabriel yelled through the door.

“Get the candy Gabriel.”

He heard Gabriel grumbling but he finally left. Sam cleaned up all the empty candy wrappers and flopped onto the couch. He almost slammed his head into the wall when he saw some wrappers fall out of the couch. He stood up and picked up the cushion and growled at the dozen wrappers Gabriel had obviously stuffed under the there. He cleaned those up to and vowed to make Gabriel clean the apartment for the next week by himself.

He was finally relaxing, watching a movie when he heard the door clang. He lifted his head and heard an annoyed Gabriel huffing.

“I got the candy, so let me in.”

Sam stood up and swatted at Gabriel’s hand to get it out of the way. He shut the door and slid the lock open. Gabriel pushed the door and held up a giant wicker box thing filled with candy. Plus he had 2 shopping bags on each arm.

“Don’t suppose you brought home some dinner?” Sam asked and Gabriel lifted a brow.

“Did you ask me for dinner? Uhm, no. So no I didn’t think of dinner. Call in Chinese or something.” Gabriel shoved the wicker thing at Sam who took it as Gabriel pushed past him to unload the other candy into the kitchen. Sam followed him and set the container on the kitchen table for now.

About 20 minutes later all the candy was put away and Sam and Gabriel were sitting on the couch waiting for dinner when Sam threw his arm around Gabriel.

“Thanks for getting the candy.” He said and Gabriel sighed, but leaned into Sam’s chest.

“You are so annoying sometimes Samsquach.”

Sam smiled and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head. “Ditto.”

“But I still love you.” Gabriel looked up at him and grinned. “Isn’t that nice of me?”

“You’re such a saint.” Sam said but leaned down and placed a kiss on Gabriel’s lips. He’d been so annoyed with him earlier, and it would come back. Gabriel was in no way easy to live with, but for now he’d enjoy just sitting with his boyfriend, and having a quiet evening.

A sudden banging actually startled him enough to jump back.

“Dammit Gabriel! Did you actually think I didn’t see you steal our candy? That’s Cas’ stupid wicker box thing! I saw you walking out of the house with it.”

Sam turned to Gabriel and sighed. “Are you kidding me?”

“Hey you never said WHERE I had to get the candy. Plus, I told you. He’s been just as guilty as me about eating the kids candy.”

“So you stole from my brother?”

“I also bought SOME of it. So it evens out.”

The banging continued. “Let me in! Sammy!”

Sam just sighed. What else was there to do?  


End file.
